For You
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: Miki + Kei inspired by Ranma Inverse's Miki + Ginta... Will a month's notice be enough for Kei to win Miki's heart?


_Author Notes: Based on the anime's 3rd season which = major spoilers, also Kei isn't as cruel and merciless as in the manga. Michael shows a bit of insight knowing that summer vacation is coming and warns Kei a month in advance.   
  
Also I'm very aware that Kei and Michael are two of the most-hated characters out there ^^;; and I plan to write a story for each so I'm not expecting to be popular. Oh and I do love Yuu + Miki but I've always been a fan of alternate couplings...Anyway this was inspired by a Miki + Ginta I happened on by Ranma Inverse. _

***

**Prologue:**

The two boys stared at each other for a long time as the moonlight bathed the scene. one demanded his light blue eyes glinting with emotions. You only have a month until he comes back. Don't let her go no matter what.

The other boy stepped out of the shadows his poise completely composed. What reason would I have to do that? he questioned with a faint frown.

Well have you two even kissed yet? the first boy demanded almost growling the answer out. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea but he had lost. Miki had chosen Kei instead of him

The other boy, Kei, frowned at the question. Why is that any of your business? He eyed Michael in suspicion. The American almost looked guilty. Have you kissed her?

Michael swallowed nervously and looked away. If you two are dating you should have at least kissed her by now, he quickly changed the subject.

Kei's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't comment further. I don't plan on letting go, he whispered before turning and vanishing into the shadows leaving the blushing American by himself.

Michael sighed as he watched the other go. Would just a week be enough time for Kei to win Miki's love? Yuu still had her heart even though they had broken up. When he came back would Kei's love be enough to keep Miki at his side? He shook his head and sighed again. What was he worrying about? Even if Miki broke up with both Yuu and Kei he'd still not be able to get a chance. To her he was nothing more than a little brother. With a pout he returned home.

**

Miki's pen was hovering over the paper as she struggled on how to transfer her feelings to the paper. Despite her inner pain she smiled. Without her best friend Meiko she would be completely lost and alone. she whispered as she let her eyes wander to a picture. 

She felt something trickle down her cheek and gasped as she realized she was crying again. She had sworn she wasn't going to do that She was supposed to be happy. She had to be happy 

The forgotten pen dropped from her fingers as she buried her head in her arms and wept, she whimpered as memories overwhelmed her. 

Michael who had been hovering around her door since he got back from his talk with Kei scowled faintly. Why couldn't Miki let go? Hadn't Yuu hurt her enough yet? Frustrated the boy stalked downstairs to get a snack.

**

The phone beside Miki started to ring and she instinctively grabbed for it. A second before her hand could come into contact with the phone she grabbed it with her other hand and waited. She had made her decision She was going to try to be happy with Kei. He was trying so hard for her.

Michael questioned as he knocked on her door. It's for you.

Miki swallowed nervously before slowly picking the phone up from its cradle. She thanked Michael absent-mindedly and waited for the other person to speak. Moshi moshi?

Miki brightened upon hearing his voice. Is something wrong?

Iie, everything is finedo you want to go out tomorrow?

Miki couldn't help but giggle and was startled when she did. It had been awhile since she had did that without forcing it. We just went out today remember?

She listened to soft chuckle on the other end of the phone line. Of course But I thought we could go out tomorrow as well. Or are you busy with your family?

Miki shook her head, Iie, I'm free but it'd have to be after school tomorrow. Where are we going?

That's a secret, Kei responded. He smiled as she demanded to know where they were going. Just be sure to wear something that you won't mind getting dirty, he cautioned.

Why would I get dirty? Miki wondered out loud. 

Its not positive you will We just don't want to chance it, Kei explained. So I'll pick you up at your house, okay? Before she could answer Kei added another statement, And Miki?

Can you call me Kei from now on? We are dating now

You want me to call you Kei? Miki questioned. It felt weird to be calling him that It didn't seem like a horribly bad weird though so she nodded slightly before replying. I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow then, Kei.

Oyasumi, Miki, Kei whispered before hanging up on his end of the line. A faint smile danced at the edge of his lips. This was all like a dream to him Any moment know he'd wake up and realize none of it had happened. But it had and was happening. He only hoped that he'd finally picked a place where memories of Yuu wouldn't overwhelm Miki once again. 

***

_Author Notes:_

_Short and I do know where I'm taking them but others suggestions are always welcome._


End file.
